


60 Seconds to Roswell

by StormyBear30



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge to write a Roswell story in 60 Seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Seconds to Roswell

The seduction was set. It had all been planned well in advance and as far as Kyle was concerned Max Evans was going to be his that night. He knew how Max had felt about him as he had seen it all in flashes of light on the day that he had saved him. He wanted him…he fantasized about him and there was no denying that he was going to get what he wanted most. His heart was beating crazily within his chest…his dick as hard as a rock as he heard the knock upon the door. He willed himself to remain calm…remain in control as he checked himself in the mirror one last time…unable to surpass the grin of seduction that had appeared once he did.

“Kyle…what’s the big emergency?” Max rushed out in a panic once Kyle had opened the front door…his breath hitching in his throat at what he spotted next.

“Welcome Max…” Kyle purred as he walked behind the speechless man…running his hands along the contours of his shoulders before removing his leather jacket.

“Kyle…what are you doing? What is all this?” Max asked nervously…his eyes darting around the darkened candlelit room.

“This…” Kyle indicated with a wave of his hands. “Is all about you and what you want Max” He purred again…taking a step closer to the clearly nervous man who looked as if he were ready to bolt at any minute. “I know what you want Max” He continued to speak in a calm and seductive tone. “I’ve seen it all. Hell…I’ve jerked off to it so many times since that night you saved me that I’m surprised I haven’t worn it down yet” He laughed softly…stepping even closer to Max. “I know what you want to do to me Max…and what you want me to do to you. Tonight is all about you and your fantasies or anything else that you might want to do”

Kyle wasn’t given another moment to speak as Max grabbed onto the front of his shirt…jerking it over his head before releasing him of his pants as well. His heart leap for joy…his dick twitching and leaking at the sight of a fully naked man before him. He was glad that Kyle knew of his lust for him…glad that he didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore and ecstatic that Kyle was willing to fulfill those fantasies on a whim. “Undress me?” He spoke with a demand behind it as he allowed Kyle to strip him of his own clothes…leaving him fully exposed and ready for much more. “On your knees” He directed next…his breath catching in his throat as Kyle fell to them…already knowing what he needed before being asked. Instinctively his hand wove through dark hair as Kyle began to torture and tease him with a tongue and mouth that was full of knowledge and experience. He knew that he could be wanton…knew that he could be verbal and so he expressed his thanks and gratitude with cries and grunts loud enough to wake the dead. He had never had anyone suck his dick in the way that Kyle was and he knew that after that night no one else ever would.

Kyle couldn’t believe how hot the situation was as he sucked Max’s dick like a seasoned pro. He knew from the visions what Max liked…and he was glad that he was able to fulfilled them. His dick was glorious and thick…oozing sweet pre-cum that tasted of something that he could not quite put his finger on…but he knew that he was completely addicted to it. He couldn’t help but chuckled as the grip on his hair got tighter the harder he suckled Max’s precious jewels into his mouth…knowing instinctively that the vibrations from that laugh brought him even closer to the edge. He had his own needs as well as he massaged heaving ass cheeks…urging the alien further until his dick was fully lodged deep within his throat. He was reward with the sweet victory of Max’s manly juices as they slide gently down his throat. Disappointment filled him once he had sucked and licked the limp penis clean…only lasting a second at what he knew to be coming next. No words were spoken as Max took a step back…turning around before getting down on his own knees. Looking over his shoulder his eyes begged for Kyle to take control and give him what he longed for next…because his voice seemed to have disappeared at the very second. “Beautiful…” Kyle whispered against his ear as he wrapped his glistening body around Max’s.

Closing his eyes Max leaned against the hard body behind him…enjoying the way that it felt to have Kyle so close and intimate in that way. Reaching backwards he grabbed once again onto a tuft of hair…urging lips he could never tire of kissing towards his own. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything that he thought it would be as he increased the intensity of it…crying out softly as tender fingers began to nudge his formerly forbidden hole. “Oh god…” He cried out…finally finding his voice as one…then two…eventually three fingers invaded him inside.

“Relax…” Kyle urged…wrapping his arm around Max’s waist as he began to open and close…shift and thrust those same fingers in preparedness from his girth. “It only gets better now” He promised as he removed his fingers…bringing them to his nose as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of the man he was about to fuck like no other. Using his own pre-cum as a lubricant…he placed the tip of his penis at Max’s backdoor…gripping his waist even tighter before plunging forward. He waited for a painful minute as Max became accustomed to him being shoved so far into his asshole before setting a rhythm that had them both flying among the atmosphere in a matter on moments. The connection was immediate as images of the past…the present and the future bombarded them. It was a if they were two separate pieces that finally became whole…his ying to his yang…the perfect combination of togetherness. They knew that they were where they were supposed to be…and with whom they were supposed to be with as it was written in the stars. There was no need for words of love and devotion because no written or verbal would could describe what their emotions and intimacy were revealing. With increased friction Kyle finalized the connection as he came long and loudly within his lover…sealing their fate and their love in the cosmos forever and ever.

The End


End file.
